Sphinx
by randomDragons135
Summary: Five "ordinary" kids living in Domino City are swept away an an extroadinary adventure invlolving Ancient Egypt, love, and a whole lot of card games. Rated T just in case.


**A/N Hi everybody! This is a fanfiction we decided to write, and us five are going to go in order writing the chapters - in another person's POV. I, Kelsey, am writing the first one in Kitty's POV. So read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Artemis Fowl. **

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!!!!!"

Yeah. Not exactly the most soothing noise to wake up to in the morning. I opened my eyes with a groan, and then glared at the little black box that dared disturb my sleep. With a shout of "Die, you fiend!" I tossed my alarm clock at the wall, and thankfully it stopped that horrendous noise. After two weeks off from school, did I want to go back to that stinking cesspit of torture? No. No, I, Amanda Coffey, did not. Amazing, isn't it? With a sigh I flumped back on my pillow, and managed to get ten more minutes of sleep.

"AMANDA! Get up, you're going to be late for school!" shouted my mom. I moaned and rolled over. This didn't work, however, as my wonderful and loving mother proceeded to get my dad and literally drag me out of bed. Not fun.

In defiance, I lied on the ground and wondered what would happen if I didn't go to school. Well, I would probably get grounded. And would be stranded with no computer for a very long time. That didn't seem too nice, so I threw myself off the floor and went to get breakfast.

After the eating of food I went to change while brushing my teeth. At the same time. Don't try this at home, kids. I grabbed my uniform (can you say sexist?) and went to go perform the task that took me years to perfect. Well, not prefect. Not exactly perfect.

After brushing my hair, I went to the computer and immersed myself in the sanctuary of the internet. That is, until my dad starting yelling that I was going to be late. Crap. I sprinted around the house, gathering all my stuff in record time, then got in the car. I stared out the window, trying to soak in my last minutes of freedom until I remembered that my math homework was still sitting on my bedroom floor.

Then around fifteen minutes later I finally arrived at Domino High. I looked at my watch. Good, around ten minutes until the bell ring. I set off to find my friends.

"Long live the King of Games!" I said as I ran up to the group of four people whom I call my friends – Smokie, Rach, Lexi, and Ryan.

"Why would you say that?" Smokie asked me. "I thought you where routing for Joey."

"Well, yeah, but I thought it seemed appropriate," I said. "I don't see how you guys could have wanted anyone else to win, though. I mean, Joey's so cute!"

"Pfft," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. Being a cheerleader, she was actually the odd one in the group. "I don't know what you're talking about. I think that that brown haired guy on the sidelines is way cuter."

"His name's Tristan, Rach," Lexi said. She had never shown any interest in anybody, and I had a feeling it wasn't about to start now. "I did some research over break."

We all stared at her. Research?! Why the heck would anybody do something that even remotely resembled schoolwork over the break?!

"My mom wanted me to do something "educational" in my free time," she said, answering our stares. I sighed a sigh of relief. "So I decided to pick something that might actually be interesting."

"Close one there, Lex, at first I thought you where going over to the dark side," Ryan said as she pointed to the preps over her shoulder. Ryan's real name is Sara, but she hates it and started to go by her middle name, Adrienne, but that was too long so we took the privileged to shorten it to Ryan. "Besides, if Pegasus hadn't intervened Seto Kaiba probably would have won the tournament."

"What?! That snob?" I asked, incredulous.

"You just don't like him 'cause he called Joey a mutt," she answered with a sly grin. "And he _does_ slightly resemble a dog, anyways."

"Does not!"

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does no-"

"Um, guys," Smokie said, breaking apart our argument. She was staring at something behind us with her eyes wide open. "You might want to stop that now."

"And why should I do tha- AAAHG!" I said as I turned around to see what she was staring at – and falling flat on my face.

Oh great, I thought, ignoring the giggles of my friends. Just the perfect way to start off the new semester.

"Need some help?" asked somebody, I didn't know who it was since my brain wasn't cooperating with me at the moment.

"Sure, thanks," I said, taking the hand that had been offered to me. Then I noticed the giggling had stopped – In fact, almost the whole entire school yard was quiet (a miracle in itself). It was like taking a walk in the forest, to some people the noises are annoying, but when it's when they stop that something is really out of the ordinary. Trying to do my best to ignore this as much as possible, I stood up from the ground and looked right into the face of-

Joey Wheeler. It took every little bit of the control that I had to not start screaming. He was just so cute, even more so in real life. And the first time I meet him, I'm face down on the ground. Greeeeeeeeaaaaaaat. Just what I've always wanted to do.

"Hi, I'm Joey Wheeler," he said. I nodded, thinking it would be best not to say something along the lines of "I know," or even to open my mouth. Then I realized he was probably waiting for me to say something. I would have to risk it.

"I'm Amanda Coffey," I said, trying to ignore the fact that I was blushing. Hopefully he would just see that as embarrassment from tripping. "But I also go by Kitty."

Then, of course, the bell rang. Way to ruin the moment, life.

"Well, then, I guess I'll see you around, Kitty," He said with a smile, before turning around and rejoining his friends. I walked backed to my friends with a very shocked expression on my face, and we started to head towards the entrance.

"Did you guys see that?!" I asked. "Joey Wheeler actually talked to me! But why was he here?"

"He goes to this school, smart one," Smokie said as she rolled her eyes. "All of them do, in fact. Yugi, Tristan, Joey."

"Since when?!" I asked. How come I didn't know that?

"Since, um, whenever they started high school I guess."

"Oh."

And then we all had to split up and sprint to get to our classes. Literally. I'm not joking. I ran full out (and I can run pretty fast, let me tell you) and I still barely made it.

I sat down at my desk just as the bell rang and stared at the layer of dust that had managed to collect in just two weeks. With a repulsed expression I wiped it off. One thing that really irks me about school is that I have absolutely no classes with my friends. None. So the only time we really get to talk is at lunch, and that's not that much time at all.

Then I noticed that the desk next to me that had been empty, well, wasn't empty. I sat at the back of the room (as far away as I could get from the horror of numbers and such), and there was one empty desk next to me. Today, however, there sat a new kid.

I felt sorry for her, she had no idea what she was in for here. All the popular kids would climb on to her, and after a week she would be left to fend for herself unless she proved "worthy" of being a prep. She was currently staring at a piece of paper, I assumed it was her schedule. And then Marti sat down in the seat in front of me, and I prepared myself for an hour of torture.

Our math teacher then started the day, and I was informed that this new person's name was Kelsey. Then she moved on, and I tried to pay attention but after five minutes I got bored. That's one of the good things about our teacher, you can talk in class as long as your not the one she's focused on. Right now she was "helping" Haley with some sort of algebraic equation or something.

"Hi, I'm Marti," said the person in question, looking over the back of her chair and introducing herself to Kelsey. "And this is Amanda. She likes to read a lot. Hey, Amanda, why don't you show her Artemis and Holly."

Well, I didn't like Marti for a reason. She had probably just ruined any luck I had of making friends with the new kid, so what the heck. I held up my hands, forming them into shapes that some people call "Llamas."

"This is Artemis," I said, holding up my left hand, "And this is Holly."

Marti had already lost interest and was talking to someone else now. I looked down at my textbook and thought about maybe doing some work, when something very surprising happened.

"You read Artemis Fowl?" a voice asked, sounded very excited and hopeful. I looked up and saw that it was Kelsey who said this, with a smile on her face. She was looking a little nervous, though.

"Heck yeah," I said, returning her smile. "I'm Amanda, as Marti said, but you can call me Kitty."

"Humans," she said instantly. I looked at her question. "But not because I like humans in general, trust me if it weren't for Artemis I would be with the fairies completely."

"You like Artemis?" I asked, staring at her. "As in, like-like?"

"Yep."

"But-"

"Amanda, what is the answer to question fifteen?" the math teacher interrupted our conversation. She had gotten back into teaching her lesson, and I hadn't noticed at all. I stood there for a second, wondering what exactly question fifteen was and how I was going to answer it in three seconds. Then I saw Kelsey had scooted a piece of paper to the edge of desk, just where I could see it.

"Um, 24," I said uncertainly. How had she managed to do the problem so fast?!

"Very good," our teacher from H-E-double hockey sticks said. Ok, so either new kid was good at math or could multitask very well.

"How did you do that?" I asked Kelsey after the teacher had moved on. "I don't even think anybody in the class who was paying attention could have done that so fast."

She grinned sheepishly. "My dad's in the Navy, so my family moves a lot. I've already studied this two times over, plus my mom insists on tutoring me since she's a math major."

I nodded. I completely understood about the whole mom thing. In fact, I don't think there is a single kid out there who doesn't.

She started staring at her schedule again, so I decided to help her out.

"Hey, can I see your scheduled for a minute?" I asked. "I want to see if there's any other classes we have together."

"Sure," she said, and handed me her schedule.

"Well," I said, looking at the piece of paper. "We have the first three classes together, which is good. Although none after that… Hm. You have some classes with some of my friends, though, all except for band. I'll introduce you to them at lunch, and we'll help you survive."

I gave it back to her, and she smiled.

"Thank you so much," she said, all traces of nervousness gone. "By the way, who designed these uniforms? They're so sexist!"

"Someone finally comments on them!" I exclaimed happily. Then she started to laugh hysterically, and I joined in. It seems that I had found a new friend.

After two more hours of pure torture that was only soothed by talking to Kelsey about various books that we had read and need to read. I was glad to finally have a friend in the first three classes of the day. Then lunch finally rolled around.

"Let's see, what are we having for lunch today…" I mused as I walked with Kelsey towards the lunch line. Our Science class was very close to the cafeteria, so we would already be seated before the others even showed up in the lunchroom. "Ugh. Apparently we're having pizza."

I sat down in our usual spot, towing Kelsey along behind me as we placed our pizza and fries down on the table. Don't ask me why they combine those two foods together in one meal, because I have no idea.

"What is this stuff?" Kelsey asked with a disgusted look on her face. She had made the mistake of putting her napkin on the pizza. In two seconds flat it had been soaked thoroughly in grease.

"Some people call it food," I said, gingerly eating a fry, "but I highly doubt that that would be the case."

"Well, nobody's died yet so we _assume_ it's edible," Smokie said as she sat down across from me. "That is, is you don't count the fact that at least 80% of people who have gone here died prematurely. So, you're the new kid everybody's talking about."

"The whole thing about dying prematurely is a completely lie, and you know it – the last survey taken shows that it was at least 90%, not 80," Lexi said as she pulled up on my other side.

"Oh yeah?" Kelsey asked, a hint of a challenge in her voice, "Well my old school had a rate of _95%_. And that was just the hot-dogs."

And then of course we all burst out laughing so that when Rachel and Ryan came they just sort of sat there staring at us. After the laughter subsided, they just looked at each other and then at us, and then they starting talking like nothing happened.

"So, Kitty, who's this?" Ryan asked, looking at Kelsey. Then I realized I had forgotten to introduce her to my friends.

"OH!" I said, slapping myself on the forehead. "Yeah, I almost forgot. Guys, this is Kelsey. Kelsey, this is Lexi, Ryan, Rachel, and Smokie."

After some "Hi's" and such, we all started to talk about class and winter break when suddenly Kelsey gasped.

"Is that…" she trailed off, and I followed her line of sight to a certain group of people.

"Why yes," Ryan said, "That is The King of Games, Yugi Mouto, and several of his closet friends who also participated in the Duelist Kingdom tournament."

"See?" I said. "I'm not the_ only_ one who didn't know they went to our school."

Lexi snorted into her food.

"Yeah, well at least she has a good excuse," she said, and the turned towards Kelsey. "Do you duel?"

"You could say that," Kelsey replied, and then held up something she had gotten out of her back pocket. A deck.

Finally, the day had come. After months and weeks of waiting, the last day of school had arrived.

The last half of the school year had been filled with stories and duels. And homework. But that doesn't count.

I went through my usual morning routine, and nothing happened out of the ordinary until my dad gave me a letter addressed to me when I got into the car. It had apparently been in the mailbox this morning. I opened it slowly, it was pretty nice paper. But who would send something this fancy?

I almost stopped breathing as I read the simple words that would change my life forever.

To whom it may concern,

If you are reading this letter than you have been chosen out of a select group of people to compete in the Battle City Tournament. If you accept this invitation, please report to Domino City Square tonight at 8:00 pm.

Seto Kaiba

**A/N Ok, so that's it. We don't know who's writing the next chapter or when it will be done, but it will be done sometime so please review! Thanks. ~ Kelsey**


End file.
